Underwater Love
by LIFESUCKSJK
Summary: A mortal Lily Shaw was electrified by lightning with dolphin so she got the ability to breathe underwater but she falls in love with the merman that saved her, Triton. Someone wants revenge but who? First fanfic so go easy on me.
1. Prolouge

It was fine and normal day for the Shaw's. It was normal day for them because they were on vacation. They were exploring the sea's of Long Island. The vacation was to escape the death of their youngest, Brett and the mother. He died of a careless driver not looking to the street. The mother of Brett had a stroke when she heard her son was killed. The father and their eldest Lily Shaw was left of the family. Everything was perfect until a storm came by while Lily was in her room but when she was going to check on her father, he was lying dead on the ground.

"NOOO!" She bellowed. She lost everything. When things couldn't get worse, it just did. The boat turned over and seaweeds got hold of her ankles and an dolphin tried to help her get free but instead of helping they electrified. They blacked out.

When the storm was over, Triton son of Poseidon was going to find the dolphin instead he found the dolphin _and_ Lily. She was still alive so Triton commanded the seaweed to release Lily. He got Lily and the dolphin and rushed to the palace to seek help. The medics took Lily and Delphin took the dolphin.

Lily woke up with her head throbbing. Then it came back, the death of her father.

"Mother she awake!"

Then mermaid came to see how was Lily doing.

"hello sweetheart my name is Amphitrite and yours?"

"Lily"

'Well, Lily how are you doing?"

"Fine and where am I?"

"Poseidon's palace."

"You mean it's all real?"

She nodded. Then Poseidon himself stepped in.

"Dad, is this one of your children?"

"No. The lighting must've electrified her _and _the dolphin at the same time so the breathing of an dolphin underwater must've surpassed to her body."

They nodded. Then Triton showed Lily around the underwater realm by the time they were done Lily was in love with Triton.


	2. The L-bomb

Triton POV

God, it felt like forever for her to come to my room. I left a note in her room to come to my room because I was going to ask her a huge question. Not that _kind_ of question though but an important too. She knocked at my door and opened it. I gestured her to set down but if forgot I had no chair in my room so she sat down at the end of my bed.

"So in the note you said you needed to talk."

"Yeah we have been friends for 3 months now and I love you."

Okay, did I just said that. I was planning to ask to go on a date with not drop l-bomb.

"Hmm, I don't think you wanted to say that but I feel the same way."

"Yooou do?"

She nodded. I started to lean in and so did she. We started to kiss until my mom came in with my dad.

"TRITON!" my dad screamed.

I went back and Lily stayed put blushing.

"Lily may you please leave?"

"Yes, Poseidon."

Lily left the room and my parents were starting at me.

"What?" I asked.

"darling you said that you were going to ask her out not kiss in your room on your bed!"

"MOM, it just happened you and don't think that please!"

"Triton what do you say to her?" my dad asked.

"I told her love her."

He sighed. He knows every time I fell in love, the outcome is heartbroken.

"Poseidon, you have to realize that at some point a girl will love him back and she might be the one. Let the fates decide."

He left the room looking at me with happiness. He could also tell that she is the one as well.

Third POV

She wanted payback. She wasn't going to let that _mortal _date or even marry her Triton. A plan began to hatch in the devious mind of the only one ex-girlfriend Triton had, Marissa daughter of a sea witch.


	3. The Date

Lily POV  
He kissed me. Triton kissed me! I still couldn't believe he said he'd loved me. Things couldn't get better but it didn't Triton's mother, Amphitrite wanted to talk to me.

"Lily, may I ask what were you planning to do with my son in his room?"

"I got a note from him, to meet him in his room and then he said he loved. At first I was surprised but I told them the feeling was mutual and he started to lean in and so did I. Then we started to kiss until you and Poseidon came in."

She nodded.

"No intention of doing 'it'?"

"No, that's not right to just do 'it' before were even a couple!"

She nodded again and left. What are wrong with parents when their child is alone with a girl and kissing on top for their son's bed? wait never mind, I would be worried to in that situation. Still I couldn't it happened though. I went to my room to relax but someone was waiting for me there-Triton.

"Hey, Lil."

"Hey T-man."

We decided to call each other nicknames when no in was around because we came awesome friends over 3 months.

"What I really wanted to tell you in my room was that would you go on a date with me?"

Once again, the prince and heir to the throne has surprised me with his charm.

"Yeah, I will."

"Cool, I pick you around 8."

"Sure."

With that he left and then I heard a scream of joy from the one and only Triton. wait, it was five! I have only 3 hours to get ready and I had nothing to wear since I have been living underwater so what I have is jeans, shirts and tennis shoes. I scavenged through my closet and found a perfect dress. The dress was ocean green and there was a white ribbon around the waist of the dress. I could where my white flats. I washed my hair, and curled it. I looked myself in the mirror and a memory came back to me when I looked this gorgeous.

FLASHBACK

I had to a bride maids for one of older best friends, she was 21 and she chose me to be her maid honor because I helped her and was there for her when no one was. She was beautiful in that wedding dress. We had a purple dress with black small heels. It was perfect day for her and for me because it was 17 birth and ended in bash. There was a surprise party for me at the reception and it was a blast. I look gorgeous that day and I vowed to make sure it was perfect.

END OF FLASHBACK

Triton knocked on the door. When I opened the door I was surprised that he was in his human form.

"Wow, you look awesome."

"Thanks, you too. Um why are you in your human form?"

"Well, because I thought it was better to go on a surface meal instead of eating down here"

I nodded.

* * *

We ate at my favorite restaurant _Montes De Oca _and we saw _Man of Steel. _The night was perfect, Triton made jokes and the stars were out tonight. Then Triton grabbed my hands. It was perfect and nothing ruin it because I was with him.

* * *

We went home and slept with a smile.


	4. The Question

Triton POV

I woke with a smile because I remembered about yesterday, the date and the kiss. God, I couldn't believe it took me 3 months to do all that. I went to the kitchen and saw my mother giggling. Oh gods, she knows.

"Triton, my son do have anything to say to us?" my dad asked.

"yeah, how did you guys find out?"

"Easy, Lily couldn't sleep so she went to get a glass of milk and found me. Then she couldn't contain the joy and told me." My mom answered.

"Okay that meant she had a good time." I said.

She nodded. Now parents know but what they don't know is that in matter of minutes I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I went to her room to ask her but she was sleeping. Then her eyes started to flutter and her beautiful eyes opened.

"Hey, triton what you are doing in her?"

"I wanted to ask you a question: would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

I smiled.

"I guess you should get ready"

She nodded Now Lily was my girlfriend I couldn't wait for what the fates are destined for us

* * *

3 months later

Life was perfect for Lily and I. My dad was planning to wedding for us because he thinks we should take the chance before something bad happens. Whatever but I think my dad is a crazy and I can't do anything to stop it since he is my father and all.

I was looking for Lily and I found a letter in my room.

_Triton I am sorry but I can't do the wedding. I hope you get over but I never will. Face reality you are a prince and I am mortal girl._

_ -Lily_

"It happened, didn't it?" my dad asked.

See when I fall in love with a girl in matter a time they break my heart. This time was right but something was up and I was going to find answer.

"I want every dolphin to find Lily."

"As you wish but you have a month to find this girl or I will find you a girl and will marry you. There are no excuses."

"Fine but I _will _find her."

He left my room.

* * *

Third POV

Lily was floating near the shore of Camp Half-Blood. She was nearly dying until Tyson pulled her out and took her to the infirmary for Will to treat her. After 3 hours of being unconscious, Lily woke up.

"Uh, hi my name is Will and you are?"

"Lily Shaw."

"Do you know where you came from?"

"No. I actually don't know who am I or what happened."

"You can't remember anything?"

"No I can't."

Lily had amnesia, Triton doesn't know where she is, and in matter of an month Lily memories with Triton would not be worth it. Who would do this to them and why?

Time was ticking and who will help Lily regain her memory?


	5. Remembering the Past

Lily POV

I was going to see a man named Chiron about my memories but nothing clicked. Will said that I may have been to Camp Jupiter since Camp Half-Blood familiar or anything. Camp looked like fun but still working out not my type of thing to do. I mean I would work out but not big fan of sweating. I stepped into the Big House where Chiron was playing some game with some dude.

"Ah, you must be Lily. I am Chiron and this is Mr. D."

"Hi, Lola."

"It's _Lily._"

"That's what I said."

I groaned. This man was not going to be easy to be please. Wait, I remember that I like to make people happy but the question is why?

"Well, Lily what's your problem?" Chiron asked.

"Will told me can help regain my memory or some of it."

"Oh, Mr. D looks like we must stop."

"All right then, if you need me I will be in my room sleeping."

He left. Thank god he was gone the dude smelled like old Coke-Cola.

"Lily what is the last thing you remember?"

I focused and I remembered a man getting electrified by lightning, a woman having a heart attack, and a boy sacrificing his life for a little girl. I was about to cry.

"Lily what do you remember?"

"Deaths of people."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Yeah, my family."

He nodded. Then he sent me to a girl named Annabeth to get me a weapon since I would be staying at camp until my memory is regained.

"Well you must be Annabeth right?"

"Yeah. and you?"

"Lily Shaw."

"Cool so what do have any question?"

I saw kids with orange and purple t-shirts.

"Yeah, um, why are kids wearing orange purple t-shirts?"

"Oh, the combination of the roman camp: Jupiter and the Greek: Half-Blood."

"Because?"

"After the Second Giant War the gods decided to combine both camps since friends were made and relationships as well."

I nodded. That seemed fair to do. We got to shack where there was weapons of all kinds but caught was the daggers.

"I would like a dagger."

"You remember something?"

God, she was good. I remembered learning with man with a dagger.

"Yeah, learning how to fight with a dagger."

"Cool, now let's see how good are you in the arena because I have dagger as well and I have been training since I was 7."

I wasn't surprised since I did see kids running around. I nodded.

ARENA

Annabeth wasn't half bad but still she wasn't good because I defeated her.

"Dang, Lily who trained you?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

I wish I could remember my life.

"hey, you are going remember."

"But I feel like I need to be some where with someone."

"Well, whoever that person is will find you one way or another. For example my boyfriend, Percy got is memory erased by Gaia and remembered me. Now, we have 2 years with each."

I nodded. Then Annabeth explained the Second Giant War but still why can't that special someone? Did I truly loved him or someone put a spell not to remember him?

* * *

THIRD POV

"Did you find her?" Triton asked.

_"No my lord." _A dolphin said.

He sighed. Triton wanted to find Lily has fast has possible but it didn't know where to start.

* * *

"So does she know about Triton?" a woman asked.

_"No milady." _A sharked said.

"Good, make sure she doesn't or else."

The shark understood and left. Who was the mysterious woman who wanted Lily not to remember anything or she is the one that put a spell on Lily? Will Lily ever remember Triton and will Triton ever find his true love?


	6. Time Is Important

Triton POV

It has been 24 hours since Lily went missing. My father think she couldn't handle the pressure of being married to a god but I think something happened to her and I have no proof. My mom wants to help but she can't, she trying to stall my father so I can have all the time I need to find her.

There was no sea creature in the world that have seen her but then it occurred to me. The dolphin that was electrified with Lily has an empathy link with her. The dolphin's name was Gunny. He was the brave, always follows orders and would do anything to see peace in the ocean but he was young so he didn't knew about as much. He was 18 but still he acted like he was older than his age. Gunny got his name by saving an dolphin from Desert Storm from poachers. The old dolphin said that he reminded of a dolphin that he called Gunny and the rest was history.

"Hey, Gunny do you have an empathy link with Lily Shaw?"

_'Yeah, why?'_

"Do you know where she is?"

_'Yes and no. Yes because she alright and safe and no because she doesn't and I can have an empathy link with her if she knows.'_

"But you know where is, right?"

_'No, but she is not underwater, she is on the surface, and she is near. That's all I know, sir.'_

"Thanks."

He just nodded. There was 3 people in there that I could trust that is above surface: Tyson, Percy, and Frank. I was going to call Percy but my father called.

"Triton, I was thinking we should cut down search to focus on the wedding."

"You know what say want but give me 2 weeks and if by then I don't find I'll marry any woman you want but I want make something clear I will always love Lily, no matter what."

I stormed off. I still had to call Percy but it wouldn't be fair if yelled at him just because I was mad at our dad. I had 2 weeks to find Lily but I couldn't leave because it would look like I left my throne for a girl. All I needed is for my father to say I told you so but he knew that if said that I would leave to find her.

* * *

Lily POV  
I was going to see Chiron about my dream last night. It was about my past I remembered that my little brother Johnny was basketball player for his school and was the best. My mom helped kids with problems in school and my dad was the CEO of is own company. Everything little thing about my life coursed through my mid but still who was the man that taught how to use a dagger. He had ocean-green eyes, black raven hair and had a fish tail. He was unique in every way possible. The only other thing I could remember if the man was he gave me something but I don't know what.

Once I got there, Chiron was at the porch waiting for me. I told him everything expect the man.

"Well, looks like you are a mortal but how did you get into camp?"

"I don't know, Chiron that is one thing I don't remember."

"I think I know. You must have a power that is related to a god and the shield must've mistaken you for a demigod."

"But how?"

"I don't know."

He nodded. Something's are better left unknown but from that's answer to my past.

* * *

Third POV

"Does he know?"

"Memory: no but he knows that she is on land, Bella."

The woman names was Bella but why does she wants Triton?

"And milady she knows everything all she is missing is the memory is Triton."

"I must show up tomorrow and convince Poseidon that we must alter the date in 1 week so we can prepare with flare."

The shark nodded an left. Who is Bella and what does she want?


	7. The Wedding Is On

Triton POV  
My dad found a girl that could be my wife. I wanted to kill him for thinking that Lilly would leave. Then I heard the doors open and speaking. The girl looked nice but I was still in love with Lily.

"Hi name is Bella."

"Triton"

"So son Bella and I were talking that we should to do the wedding next week so you can forget all about Lily."

"Whatever."

I left them planning for the wedding. I got my sword and left the palace. There was only one place in the world I could ever relax, where I found Lily. It was only 3 months ago where I saw her nearly dying with Gunny. Then I found an entrance to a cave. The cave was old probably from the days of the first Titan War but someone has been in here, recently. Then I saw a light so I followed it. It was home but who would live here? Then I saw a picture of HER. Bella lived in her but why?

I swam around and saw a woman who was killed by my father. The sea witch was Bella's mother so that meant Bella was the sea witch. I had to warn him but he wouldn't believe me. I needed proof so I was going to take the picture of Bella with her mother when she was young but the sea witch showed up.

"You think I didn't think this through, Prince Triton?"

"Why?"

"Easy, I always had my eyes on you even when you father killed my mother. I knew about Lily Shaw so all I needed her was out of the way."

"What have you done with her?"

"Oh, I just erased her memory but it taking less time than I thought it would."

"You mean her memory?"

"Yes and I have her power over her so let's say you cut the wedding," Then an image of Lily should up training with Annabeth, she was teaching her move that I should her and then she was on the ground screaming. "_that _will happen."

"Alright I'll marry you but if you hurt one more time I will expose you and my father will see you are the daughter of a sea witch. Then I will personally kill you."

"You have my word, _husband._"

Then Lily was breathing fine and was better. She probably knows how I look like but can't figure out my name, at least not yet. Our love won't matter because I will marry Bella. I went back with Bella and started to plan with them. Oh, Lily get your memory before it's too late.

* * *

Lily POV  
I had a terrible headache and then it went away. Chiron was still next to me, wondering what happened.

"I think I know what's going on here." a guy said.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, it's Wise Girl."

They hugged and kissed. Then a memory occurred, I knew how that felt having a boyfriend that loves you for you. I shook that off but that man that I have been trying to figure could be more than just any man, he could be my boyfriend or more.

"So Seaweed Brain?"

"Someone erased your memory so they can have something."

"But what and why?"

"A question you shall answer tomorrow because you are coming with me to the Big House and then get some sleep." Chiron said.

I sighed because he was right. If someone did erase my memory, they could control me. All I need to know who is the man, get my memory and sweet revenge will be mine because no one mess with a Shaw and get's away with it.


	8. The Lost Memory

**AN: In this chapter, there is an memory that will come in importance in in the last chapter's.**

* * *

_It was peaceful day in the ocean and was a very special day for a very special couple: Lily and Triton. It was their 3 moth anniversary and Triton's father: Poseidon._

_"My son I think it's time for you to get marry to Lily."_

_"But why father? We have been only dating 3 months."_

_"I know but she is special and I don't want you to be broken hearted that's all."_

_Triton knew what he meant. Every time he fell in love with a girl, the girl _always _broke his heart. _

_"Alright father but only after I give her the necklace."_

_He nodded. There was a tradition in the family that if you were dating for 3 months the boy or girl is meant to give something out of their heart. For example, Triton must give a locket to Lily for their anniversary and now the ring. Triton went to his room to get the necklace and the ring that was put their by his father._

* * *

_Lily was hyper. She couldn't believe it was hers and Triton's 3 month anniversary. She was sitting on rock waiting for beloved boyfriend to come._

_"Hey, Lily."_

_"Hello, Triton."_

_They kissed for a brief second._

_"As you know today is our 3 month anniversary, so today will the best day in your life."_

_Triton snapped his fingers and food appeared. They dined for about an hour and then it was present time. _

_"Okay me first." Lily said._

_She got out an box and Triton opened it. It was a scrap book with their favorites moments with each other._

_"Lily, how did you do it?"_

_"I took couple of classes of art."_

_"Well, it's wonderful thank you."_

_"Your welcome and their will be much more memories to fill up in the scrap book."_

_He nodded and took out the locket. Lily gasped to see that Triton would give her this._

_"Oh, Triton it's beautiful."_

_"Here let me help you."_

_He put on the locket and kissed her: passionately. Then took the glorious ring box. Once again Lily gasped._

_"Lily, we Have been together for 3 months now and I want to make you mine forever. Will you marry me, Lily Shaw?"_

_She was crying. _

_"yes"_

_He smiled and put the ring on her marriage finger. _

_"Lily, the locket means something. If you don't face me with unbearable news you can put a broken heart on it, throw to the ocean and it will come to me or if you are in any danger you do the same thing. You got that?"_

_She nodded. They hugged. Their were going to get married and life was perfect until Bella tore them from each other. _

Will Lily ever remember that memory and stop the wedding or it will be too late?


	9. The Shaw family is Renutied

Lily POV

I was wandering around camp to walking any type of memory but nothing so I went to the shore to relax and think what I remember so far. The question remained: who is the man that I keep thinking about? I was deep inside my thoughts until a demigod sat beside me. He had brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. he started at he ocean and was looking at me.

"Nico"

"Lily"

He nodded.

"Who's you're god?"

"Hades"

I looked at him. His father was the man who ruled the Underworld and then a question came to mind.

"Can you talk to the dead?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My family died and I think they can help me remember more of my past."

He nodded. The whole entire camp knew that I was a mortal who powers of some god and that memory was gone. He took me to the forest and did a ritual.

"Names."

"Richard Shaw, Helen Shaw and Johnny Shaw."

He nodded and called upon them. Then my family showed up. I dropped to my knee's. There were right in front of me smiling to see me.

"Oh, my precious daughter!" my mom said.

I was crying "hey mom."

"Hey, big sis." Johnny."

"Hey John."

"Sweetheart, why did you ask the son of Hades to call upon us?"

"I just needed to remember somethings about my past, that all."

He nodded. My dad understood why. Before my dad decided to go on the trip to Long Island, I went to therapist because I didn't eat, I had nightmare every single night and I never went to school. The therapist said to my dad, if anything happen to him there is a 90% chance that I may forget everything.

"The connection is failing, you want say anything important?"

I was silent and my family was silent to. Nico caught of the connection.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

There was an awkward silence between us. Then rumors were ringing in my head. The rumors were that a certain son of Hades love a certain someone but known knew. It was me. Nico Di Angelo loved me.

"So" he said

"Nico, I don't like that way!" I blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"The rumors."

He looked down and got up. He was running out of the forest and left me there. I couldn't believe I said that but it was true, my heart was for someone else and I was going to find him, no matter what.

* * *

Third POV

"So did the spell work?" Bella asked to her human servant.

"Yes, it did but..."

"But what?"

"Lily Shaw did not like him in return."

"WHAT?" she screamed "you were supposed to give half of the bottle to the son of hades and the other to Lily."

"I am sorry, a huntress caught the drink but it was too late the son of Hades already saw eye on Lily."

"Is the necklace in the surface?"

"Yes, milady but it is covered in muck and no one can open because only..."

"Lily Shaw can open it but it won't matter anyway in merely 2 days her memory of Triton will be in vain."

She laughed. The necklace is still out there which equals there still maybe an chance for Lily and Triton to be together but does Lily remember the necklace or even the ring?


	10. Amphritite Knows

Amphitrite POV  
Today was the wedding and known knew about Lily. God, what was Poseidon thinking? Something was up and I am going to figure it out until Triton says 'I do'. I went to find Gunny since he has an empathy link with her.

"Gunny, what can you tell me where is Lily?"

_Yes, now I can but Lord Poseidon has forbid me to see your son about any information about Lily._

"Do you know who is Bella?"

_Of course she is the daughter of the sea witch. Wait you didn't know?_

"No, but that would explain the reason why Lily missing, and Poseidon is acting weird."

_She is at camp, milady._

"You mean that she has been near this whole time?"

_Yes, Lord Poseidon won't let go in the castle to inform you or your son._

"Then I shall go to camp to find her and bring her back before it's to late."

"That won't happen future mother in law." Bella said.

Then the next I knew I was tied to chair and Gunny couldn't move.

"You won't stop this wedding and Triton will be mine."

She left laughing. That menace! I began to ponder on an idea. Then I remembered the wedding started at 7 and right now Lily had to be sleeping so I can go into her dreams and remind her of Triton.

**AN: Sorry that is chapter extra short but you guy needed so backstory on the next chapter which 'Stop the Wedding'.**


	11. The Necklace and the Ring

Lily POV

I was sleeping happily ever after until a voice appeared in my head.

_Lily listen to me. Try to remember my son, Triton. Try to remember your love for. Try to remember the ring and necklace. Remember, Lily before it's too late. Before he's married with someone else._

Then memories came flowing through me. A merman saving me from death, kissing me, telling me he loves me, and the two things the voice said: the necklace and the ring. I was tossing in my bed and whimpering until Chiron woke up since I live at the Big House.

"Lily, are you alright?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Well since your up get ready because it's morning."

I nodded. I got ready and went to breakfast. I was looking around to find Nico. I wanted to apologize for what happened. He was nowhere to be found. I sighed and went to eat with Hazel to see if she anything about Nico.

"Hey, Hazel, where Nico's?" I asked while sitting down.

"I don't know he was with you when he came crying to our cabin."

"Look, I said something harsh to him and I wanted to apologize."

"Well, where he his, I just hope he's safe."

I nodded and we continued eating until Percy came to eat breakfast with Annabeth. Then a memory came through a man that was familiar to Percy as with me to go get breakfast. I shook it off. I mean it couldn't be possible that a man could look like Percy. My day was drag because I was trying to remember what the name Triton mean to me. Until I just gave up and went to Annabeth to practice.

Annabeth was beating me but I didn't care at all. I wanted to know what Triton meant. I mean I know is a merman but I don't what it mean to _me_.

"Hey what's wrong? You seem distracted."

"Nothing, it's just that I am trying to figure something it out and I know it's in the tip at my tongue."

"I can help?"

"Sure. See there is this guy that looks just like Percy only difference he is a merman, different noses, personality and ears."

"Huh, that sounds like Triton Percy half-brother and the underwater version of Hermes, you messenger."

Then it hit. Triton, my boyfriend, my finance, the love of my life. The reason why I reacted that way towards Nico because I couldn't love him, I was in love with god.

"Hey Annabeth where's Tyson?"

"In the forge. Why?"

"I just need to ask him something."

I thanked her for her help and ran to the forge like there was no tomorrow. I didn't even break sweat. I saw Tyson and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Lily how's going?"

"Good. Hey Tyson was there on me when you found me like a necklace or a ring?"

"Uh, yeah but I think Chiron has. Why?"

"I just need that's all."

I ran to find Chiron and thank the gods he was at Big House. He was playing with Mr. D and Mr. D growled when I came in. I gave him "don't-mess-with-me" look.

"Well, hello Lily what do you need?"

"Chiron, Tyson told me that he gave you a necklace and ring. Where is it?"

"Right there on the last drawer." He pointed at this drawer. It looked like it was from the 70s or so.

"Thanks."

I opened to the last drawer and found the necklace and the ring attached to each other. The necklace and the ring was full of dirt and you cab barely see the detail and the handcraft put into this. I grabbed the ring and the dirt fell off. The necklace seashells around and diamonds around it but things that was the most beautiful thing was the heart right in the middle of it. I opened and found his glorious picture of him. The ring had a white pearl right in the middle and it had gold holding it in place. It might have been simple but it was gorgeous.

I put the necklace around my neck and the ring where it belongs. I got went out and ran to the ocean where Triton was waiting for me.

* * *

Third POV

"BELLA! BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Right you and stop shouting!"

"Sorry but she has the necklace and the ring and she is going to stop the wedding!"

"That woman! She told her in her dreams to remember and get the necklace and the ring. Well, we stop her now but I can put a spell in the ocean for she come through and the wedding will happen."

The servant nodded. The sea witch did the spell for Lily not to cross the borderline of camp to the ocean. What will Lily do to get to Triton and stop the wedding?


	12. Before It's Too Late

**AN: In this chapter I will be going back and forth with the wedding and Lily. When it's like _this=wedding, Triton POV _and when it's normal=Lily. Bold print means dolphins.**

* * *

Lily POV

I ran to the ocean but then suddenly I was repel by the ocean. I didn't what was up but someone didn't want me to go to Triton.

"Hey you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, but I have to get to the ocean."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"You wouldn't believe and I don't have the time."

"Try me."

I sighed. No one would believe but he was going to be my brother-in-law if I get there in time though.

"Triton and I are going to get married but someone will if I don't stop it."

At first he was surprised but then it all made sense. The reason why I was in a hurry and why I always in the ocean.

I didn't knew who would be marrying Triton but I knew she was the one that wanted me disappear and the reason why I couldn't remember anything.

_The sea witch was walking down the aisle. I said to myself _This for Lily and no else. _I couldn't see my mom probably because she didn't want me to marry this woman. The wedding was supposed be at 7 but Bella said it would be better if it was 10 in the morning and my dad agreed with her. Then I remembered I could contact Gunny to see if he could send an alert to all the dolphins to find her before it was too late. I thought I was going to say to Gunny and he said yes._

_Then the ceremony began. Oh, Gunny please find Lily before it's too late._

"So what now?" Annabeth asked.

"If I can't go to the ocean Triton will that woman and our love wouldn't matter."

"Hey, my name is Piper and there is one thing I know love finds it way, always. A great example Percy and Annabeth. Percy lost his memory, Annabeth didn't stop looking and at the end they found each other."

"Daughter of Aphrodite?"

She nodded. She was right. I sighed. I got not to think but to listen what was in my head.

**"Lady Lily we have found you! AT LAST!"**

"Alright what's going in?"

People were looking at me and I pointed at the dolphin. Then everyone understood.

**"A sea witch named Bella took your memory away so she can marry Triton."**

I knew I was right but the question remained: how do I go to Triton and tell him I am okay?

"What can we do?"

**"Remember your last time your last time together."**

I didn't knew what the dolphin meant. The dolphin had to leave before the sea witch notices and I thanked him. I began to ponder and it came. The last memory Triton and I shared, our 3 month anniversary. He explained to me what the necklace does. I took a deep breath, took off the necklace and threw to the ocean hoping that the necklace's finds Triton before it's too late.

_Bella and I had our rings on each other's finger. The only thing we needed was 'I do'. I zoned of second until the priest said_

_"Triton do you accept Bella has your lawfully wed wife?" the priest asked._

_"I..." Before I could say 'do' a necklace appeared at my hands. I let go of Bella's hands and open it, hoping there is no broken heart over it. Once it was open, there was no broken heart over it._

_"Sorry, Bella but you are not the girl I love so to bad and when come back with my girl, you are going to prison for life."_

_I closed the locket and threw to the ground. I swam as fast as I could to see my Lily once again._

* * *

Third POV

While Triton swam off to find Lily, Bella bellowed at Triton.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE TRITON, NO ONE CAN!"

Then sea witch went after with a sword and left the church. Poseidon went looking for his wife. He went to her private garden and found his wife and Gunny.

"What happened?" he asked his wife while untying her.

"Bella tied me and Gunny so we wouldn't get Lily. Also she is the daughter of the sea witch you killed 10 years."

He put his hand in front which indicated to stop talking. He fell to the ground.

"What have I done?"

He realized that he was blinded to find a perfect girl for his son but didn't stop to think about Triton and how _he_ felt. Now he had to go camp before it's too late to apologize.

* * *

**AN: As you can see I lied about the other chapter name so SORRY! but if you guys have common sense you what I meant on 'before it's too late'. See you guys later!**


	13. The Death of Bella

Triton POV

I was rushing to see Lily. I was gripping onto the locket. I was going to see her beautiful face. Her features and everything that I loved about her. I went to the surface and saw her smiling. I went to my human self and gave her a bear hug.

"Triton I missed you too!" Lily said between breaths.

"Sorry."

She smiled. Then the next thing I knew a dagger was on my throat, ready to kill me.

"Hello, Prince Triton."

It was the girl that ripped my Lily away from me. Bella.

"What you do want, sea witch?"

"Oh, nothing expect revenge."

She wanted to kill because I went to go get my true love.

"But, I have a better idea. If the mortal and I battle. Winner takes you."

I widened my eyes. A sea witch versus a mortal. This is not going to end well. Bella is going to use her magic to win. Lily has no chance in defeating Bella.

"Alright but has to be a battle to death." Lily said.

before I can disagree, Bella agreed. She let me go and tied me up so I wouldn't escape when the battle was over.

"So had you wish die, mortal? A stab in the heart or a stab in the stomach or even better I silt your throat?"

"Sweetheart you don't what a Shaw means."

They started to fight. Lily looked like she has been training with Annabeth because she did not learn with me how to use martial arts while fighting with a dagger. Lily did a round house kick. Bella went left to dodge the kick. Their daggers met half when Bella wanted to stab in the stomach. Then the battle was over when Bella stabbed Lily in the thigh. She was now lipping and Bella had the upper hand.

"What you saying about being a 'Shaw'?"

She smiled. Oh, I knew that smile every well. That smile was 'oh well looks like I have kill you' smile. Then she stood there and waited for Bella to come. Bella laughed and charged. Lily stood her ground but yelling to get out of the way and she still didn't listen. Bella was ready to kill Lily but she stopped when she reached Lily. Then she dropped to the floor, bleeding.

"When a Shaw see's something we want, we get. Something in our way, we kill it."

The sea witch threw a question look at Lily.

"Ancestors where expert killers so yeah."

My eyes widened. That would explain the reason why Lily was somewhat good when she hold the dagger. Now I know not to get her mad while she was with a weapon. Then Lily dropped to the floor.

"LILY!"

* * *

AN: I am not so good with action scenes so sorry if it sucked. The next chapter will be with Nico and realizing Lily was never the one, someone else. if you guys, have common sense you know what I mean. BYE!


	14. True Love Is Always Found

Nico POV

_After Lily, broke Nico hearts, Nico ran away and had his dagger in his hands. He went deeper into the forest so known can find him but he didn't expect for the Hunter's to be around. _

I was crying my eyes out. My dagger was in my hand and I was ready to face my father in a different form.

"Nico! DON'T DO IT!" a girl screamed.

I knew that voice it was Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and sister to Jason Grace. She ran to me and took the dagger out of my hand.

"Nico, life is too precious to kill yourself, come with me and everything will be alright."

She put the dagger in a bag and helped me go to the hunter. Then another hunter came towards Thalia and looked at me with distaste.

"Thalia why did you bring a _boy_ into camp grounds?"

"That is none of your business Phoebe. I need to see Lady Artemis."

"She is in her tent."

"Thank you. Tell the girls to build another tent."

"Yes, lieutenant."

She took me to Artemis' tent where she was talking to another huntress. When she saw me, she ordered the huntress to go immediately.

"Thalia why is Nico here?" Artemis asked.

Then she explained what just happened a few moment's ago. Her eyes widened to hear what happened.

"Nico, Thalia is right, now go to the tent that the hunter's made, and if any trouble occurs come to me." Artemis said.

"Thanks."

I left them there but I knew that they were going to talk about me so I hid.

"Lady Artemis, may I ask you a question?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you think is it best for me to leave the hunt?"

"Why do you think?"

"I found Nico like that. I don't want to see him died while I am here."

"So you want to protect."

"Yes."

"Well, then if you must then leave but you always have a place in the hunt."

My eyes widened when I heard that Thalia Grace was leaving the hunt for me. I guess people do care from me. I went to my tent thinking the reasons why I wanted to kill myself and only one came up: Lily Shaw. I don't why I ever loved her. Once I went to sleep, I saw the reason why I fell in love with Lily Shaw.

A man was seeking around camp a day before I showed Lily her family. The man poured a potion into my drink and into Lily's but it was picked and carried by Phoebe. Phoebe went out of camp grounds and gave to Thalia who toasting with hunter's her 6 year in the hunt. She drank it while she was holding my picture when I was 10. When Bianca was still alive. It was the only picture she had and fell in love with like I did with Lily.

_Yes and no, Nico Di Angelo._

"Aphrodite, get out of my head."

_I wish but Thalia loved you. She tried to shake but once she took that potion it was too late. The love that you had for Lily was truly for Thalia but you knew she was huntress so the person who took lily's memory knew that so she masked your love for Thalia by using Lily an innocent girl._

"How do I know your not lying?"

_Why would I be lying about true love?_

She was right. True love was favorite and everyone knew if there was anyway to help the 2 lovers find each other, she will help. She was silent. I couldn't so I thought of the idea of Thalia and me a couple. The idea wasn't half bad because she gave the hunt and I realized what I needed was her all long. With that idea, I slept waiting for tomorrow.


	15. In Your Arms

Lily POV

My right thigh was throbbing like crazy and Triton was holding my hand. Oh, how sweet of him. I touched his hair with my free hand. He was beginning to stir.

"Sorry, if I you woke up."

He took a strand of hair and put behind my ear.

"It's okay. I'm just you're with me."

I smiled. Then Nico walked in the infirmary.

"Triton, can leave me and Nico alone?"

"Sure."

Then he left. Nico walked towards me and smiled. There was a weird silence and I broke it.

"I'm sorry about that night. It really wasn't my business."

"It's okay. It's not your fault and someone is involved."

"Who?"

"Some mortal man put a potion in my drink and a huntress' drink. It made me fall in love with you."

"The huntress' with you."

He nodded.

"So why are you really here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to tell that the reason why I fell in love because I liked huntress..."

"But you knew she couldn't be yours so the sea witch took for a sucker."

"Sea witch?"

I explained to him what happened when he was gone. He nodded and left. I was alone until about 2 minutes later Poseidon came in.

"Lily, how are you?" he asked.

"Been better. You okay, Poseidon?"

He looked like he was going to die any minute because of depression.

"Because of me you nearly died and Triton was about to marry a sea witch. How do you think?"

He looked at me.

"Well, if it makes you feel better I understand."

"You do?"

"You didn't want to see your son heartbroken so you were blinded by the love of your son. I respect that."

He nodded. It's what a parent does that makes the world go around. After a minute or 2, he left to see Percy. Then Triton came in, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

He walked next to me.

"Let's go home."

"Happy to."

Then he helped me get up and walking to the ocean. We said goodbye to Annabeth, Percy and the whole gang. There was a dolphin waiting for us.

"Hi, Gunny." Triton said.

_Hello, sir and Lily._

"How do you know my name?"

_I am the dolphin that was with you when you were electrified._

"Oh"

He nodded and helped Triton swim to my room. Triton turned into his merman form. Once we were in the palace, Triton send off Gunny. Then the servants got my bags and Triton carried- bridal style. The servants got their first, so they got my stuff out of my bags. Triton set me down gently. Then I yawned.

"You should sleep."

I looked at him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want you with me."

He smiled and swam the other side of the bed. He got into the covers. I snuggled next to him.

"I love you, Lily."

"I loved you, too. Triton."

He smiled and kissed my right temple. I fell in sleeps in his arm.


	16. The Wedding

**AN: In this chapter is the wedding so I will be going back and forth with Lily's and Triton's pov. _this= Triton _and normal= Lily.**

* * *

Today is my wedding my day and it was at the beach of camp. We decided to host at camp since I made new friends and it wouldn't be right if Triton's family would miss out on the wedding. I was so nervous. I don't even want to know if Triton was worse or like me.

_I was pacing. I already meant a dent in the sand._

_"Dude stop pacing before I smack." Percy said_

_"Easy for you to say, Percy your not getting married to Annabeth"_

_He shut up real fast. Which rarely happens because he never shuts up, at least around me I mean. _

_"For once, listen to your little brother, Triton." my dad said._

_I had to stop._

_"Triton, every man and god has been in your position so please stand still because the wedding begins."_

I took 2 deep breath's like future mother in law told me too.

"You ready, girl?" Annabeth asked.

"It's now or never."

My maid of honor is Annabeth and Triton's best man was Percy. Once Annabeth and Percy went down the aisle, 2 of my mermaid friends went down the aisle as well. Tasha with Raphael and Beth with Mickey. It was my turn to go down and I was sad. My father was meant to be with walking down the aisle with me but I knew he was happy so I walked the aisle by myself.

_I couldn't hear anything Lord Zeus was saying because I was lost in Lily's features like her brown eyes, black wavy hair, pale skin, and everything that made me love her_

_"Prince Triton your vows."_

_Then he handed me Lily's ring._

_"Lily you are beautiful and unique. When you were gone, I wanted to find you so desperately. I will never leave and I shall be the best husband I can be for you. I shall respect you with honor and grace. I will always love you until Hades departs us."_

_She was sniffling and slipped it on._

What he just say was the most romantic thing I have ever heard.

"Lily your vow."

Then handed me Triton's ring.

"Triton, you are very different from what I heard from the legends I grew up with. You gave me a chance to live a new life where I get a new family and where I belong. I shall respect you with honor and grace. I will always love you until Hades departs us."

He smiled and I slipped the ring on him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Triton you may kiss the bride."

_I took no time at all to take the veil out of the way to kiss my new wife._

_The reception was fun but it only lasted about an hour since I wanted my new wife alone with none around._

_"So how I am meant to be a mermaid?"_

_"That is _my _work. Lily."_

_I took Lily to the ocean and told her to walk until my father said stop. After she was in 10 feet my dad said stop. Then his trident appeared next to him and he said a spell to transform Lily into a mermaid._

After Poseidon said some spell to turn me into a mermaid. Once whatever came out of Poseidon's trident it reached me and I turned into a mermaid. My tail was purple with streaks surrounding it. I had grey shirt on and in the center was a purple trident.

"Really, dad? Really?" Percy said.

"What! I like it."

Triton got into the water and turned into his merman form.

"So where is the honeymoon?"

"Hawaii and Paris."

I nodded and left my new family on the shore. Oh, god the honeymoon is going to be the best.


	17. The End

Third POV

Life has been perfect for Triton and Lily. There lives has been perfect and nothing can stop their happiness. Thalia and Nico are a happy couple. Life has been the best for the both couples.

They Lived Happily Ever After

The End


End file.
